A Knight and a Princess
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Glinda in a princess with a green guardian whose always there to protect her. Even if it means to run away from their home. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

A Knight and a Princess

Glinda Upland was a typical name for a princess. Especially one who was bored easily and as all princesses do wished for adventure, the slaying of a dragon, the smile of a charming knight or prince, she wasn't picky. However unlike all of her princess friends, she wanted to be the hero not the heroin. No one really understood that which was fine by that, but the life of the misunderstood was a lonely one. Especially when you were continually grounded in your tower for backtalk to the king, which happens to be you're farther.

Glinda sighed as she lay back in her bed. A soft knock played softly against the door. She smiled, no one was allowed to visit her for five days unless they were her maid and her maid never came later that six. Glinda looked at out the window, it was definitely past six. She opened the door attempting to fix her hair.

Elphaba stood there in her armour; she was obviously a knight and was near Glinda's age at nineteen, she was slightly older.

Glinda frowned, "Oh, its you."

Elphaba stared at the girl raising her eyebrows, "This really does bring the question of who you were expecting. Besides you're father decided that I should bunk with you for the next five days."

Glinda whined, "Oh why ever would he do a horrible thing like that?"

Elphaba walked in as Glinda slammed the door. "Well every time he grounds you, you run away and there is no way he is sending a strapping young lad in here with you. You flirt with them practically every time you pass one and look at them almost as if their objects instead of people."

Glinda sighed, "I can't help it, and you know I haven't been allowed to talk to a boy my age for years. I swear I'm going to go insane. I'm eighteen years old and I've never been kissed once, what does that say. All my friends have boyfriends and well I'm not even allowed to talk to them. My farther seems to think I'll sleep with the first boy I see, I can tell you I'm almost tempted to. Though I won't because somehow I respect my father's rules when it comes to the opposite sex, even though I don't respect any of the others. I tell you I'm going insane."

Elphaba shrugged, "Trust me you're not missing much."

Glinda sighed, "At least you get the option, and I don't even get the choice. I hate my father, honestly, why does he have to so overprotective?"

Elphaba looked at her almost sympathetically. Elphaba had been Glinda's bodyguard for over two years, at first she hated it but soon found the girl to be lonely and starved for company. So she let Glinda rant her heart out, someone had to listen and Elphaba didn't mind listening to the girl.

Elphaba replied, "I don't know. Calm down Glinda, besides I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

Glinda sighed, "Yeah I guess. You're not going to sleep on the ground again, are you?"

Elphaba looked up at her from the ground. "Where would you suggest I seep?"

Glinda yawned, "Come on, you might as well sleep with me."

Elphaba frowned, "What?"

Glinda sighed, "Must you be so self conscious. Get changed into one of my nighties and sleep here with me. Really it won't murder you. Every time I'm grounded you sleep on the ground, I can't imagine it's comfortable. You're a good friend; you might as well join me in bed."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "Fine but only if you stop whining."

Glinda grinned, "Not whining Elphaba, persuading."

Elphaba got changed into the nightdress, "Call it what you want but it still gives me a headache."

At that Elphaba got changed and slipped in the bed with Glinda sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Glinda woke up bumping her arm into Elphaba's face. Elphaba blinked as she felt a something thud her awake. She looked to the side giving Glinda a look.

Glinda shrugged, "You're the one who came here against your better judgement so don't look at me like that."

Elphaba stretched, "Great, a comedian, we should put you in league with the jester."

Glinda folded her arms, "I would love to meet the jester…"

Elphaba cut her off, "No that again. I'm fed up with hearing your fantasies about meeting a boy. Really you have no idea how tiring it can get. I swear if you do it again I'll smuggle you out of the castle myself to take you to the capital, where there will too many boys to keep your eyes on."

Glinda's face turned into a bright smile, "Really, do you promise."

Elphaba looked at her friend, "Fine let's go."

Glinda stopped and stared at the girl, "Wait really."

Elphaba nodded and Glinda squealed in joy.

She nocked the girl to the bed hugging her tightly, "Thank you, you know I love you."

Elphaba patted her on the back, "That's what you keep on reminding me."

Glinda moved back to get a better look at the other girl. "Wait, why are you helping?"

Elphaba smiled softly, "You always get so worked up about it and I've been playing with idea for awhile now. I thought that if we leave we could go to the capital and be gone for ten days. I'm sure your farther would worry but then again you're barely let out of the palace. Besides I am loyal to you my lady."

Glinda smiled softly, "I really do love you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Glinda then moved forward gripping Elphaba into her arms. Elphaba couldn't help but note in her head that Glinda barely had any friends and even then she didn't see any of them as true friends of the girl. Glinda barely got what she wanted, she was a prisoner in her own home, Elphaba knew that but no one seemed to notice. The girl was lonely and almost never left the castle. People treated her like a child that didn't know what she wanted when the fact was completely opposite.

Glinda never wore anything or ate anything that was picked out for her, her whole schedule was decided for her by her farther and they wondered why she rebelled. Glinda didn't even seem to know herself. She struggled for control over her own life when everyone treated her like an ignorant child when she was one of the most intelligent people Elphaba knew. Glinda did as she was told and Elphaba sometimes saw bruises on the girl for she was sometimes though rarely beaten for talking back. The worst part of it all Glinda didn't even begin to realise how horrible her situation was because she didn't know any better.

Elphaba's arms worked strongly around the other girl. "I love you too. So you want to sneak out with me."

Glinda nodded, "I would love too but I don't have any clothes appropriate for the tripe."

Elphaba smiled, "Come, we'll go to my room and I'll give you something to wear. We best go undercover if we are going to sneak out."

Glinda nodded, "Does that mean we have to change our names because I don't really want to."

Elphaba laughed, "Don't worry when I'm through with you no one will recognise you even if you do use your name."

Glinda smiled, "Thanks."

With that both girls walked down the stairs slowly at the break of dawn until they reached Elphaba's room. Elphaba took Glinda inside and gave the girl a simple but nice red dress that fitted the blond perfectly. Elphaba changed into her clothes a light blue shirt and black pants. Elphaba placed a sword and short sword at her belt. They the both walked carefully to the stable.

Elphaba stared to put the saddle, "Glinda when we get past the gate I am going to have to say some hurtful things about you to get past. I don't want you to take offense, just know that I don't mean one word that I say."

Glinda nodded as she helped prepare the horse, "Okay."

At that Glinda climbed the horse and Elphaba came behind the girl holding her to her as she held the reigns. She walked the horse forward and came to the gate.

The guardsman yelled, "Aren't you meant to looking after the princess? She might try to escape, though she never does get more that to the wall."

Elphaba looked at him with a firm glare. "She kicked me out, the little brat tried to bit me."

The guardsman laughed, "Typical last time she tried to do that to me while I was disciplining her in the name of our beloved king. Too bad her mother died, you know how he gets over her. Ever since her mother died when she was little he basically tried to protect her and expects nothing but obedience from her. Anyway where are you going with that girl?"

Glinda stiffened in Elphaba's arms; by disciplining they meant beating her.

Elphaba replied with a blank face, "She's a maid and we'll be gone for a month or so in the name of our king. So let us pass."

The guardsman smirked, "As you say."

The gate then rose and Elphaba travelled out with Glinda who seemed hurt and scared and even a little confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

That night Elphaba took Glinda to an inn. Elphaba made sure that Glinda stayed with her the whole time, never staying out of sight. Elphaba was responsible for the girl and as such, made sure she took care of her. She was afraid that she may be taking too many rights from the girl as her father did but in the end deemed it necessary to take care of her when she was more venerable than ever.

Glinda sat down eating her meal, laughing with Elphaba as she looked around the bar. She kept eyeing the young men, not quite able to help herself. She had never seen so many in one place before and as a result she was glancing at all of them a little too inappropriately.

Elphaba noticed immediately but decided to say nothing of it. She realised the girl was probably curious if anything. Glinda even giggled when a few of the men eyed her back. When Elphaba noticed that, she took the girls hand and glared at the men who payed interest.

Glinda sighed, "How will I ever have a boyfriend if you scare them all away."

Elphaba smiled softly, "Do you think you're old enough?"

Glinda crossed her arms, "If your going to mock me don't behave like my father. Of course I'm old enough. I don't want to be treated like a child, like I don't know anything and can't act for myself."

Elphaba's face softened, "I know, I'm sorry. You know I only have your best interests at heart. I don't mean to be overprotective."

Glinda smiled at her, "Unfortunately I know that too. You're cute when you're overprotective. Don't worry if I have a boyfriend, I want you to approve. Could you help me sneak off and be with them?"

Elphaba laughed, "Yes my lady."

Glinda asked sneakily, "Do you by chance have a lover Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba smiled softly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Glinda kicked her lightly under the table. "You're such a tease."

Elphaba smiled softly, "I know. No there isn't anyone Glinda, at least not at the moment."

Glinda asked softly, "Do you ever plan on ever having children?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe one day."

Glinda asked in a low voice, "What do you plan on doing later, in your life? Surely you of all people have plans."

Elphaba smiled in reply, "I do. I plan on staying by your side always. Someone has got to protect you. I'm not here because I have to be Glinda; I'm here because I want. Remember I serve you and only you Glinda, not your father."

Glinda smiled softly, "I'll have to remember that. I'm tired."

Elphaba asked seriously, "Shall we retire."

Glinda smiled lovingly, "Of course my dear."

They walked upstairs to find a small room with only one bed. Elphaba walked to the bed as Glinda went to wash in the small bathroom. Elphaba got the bed ready and took off her clothes, getting into a dark blue nightdress. Glinda walked in with a light pink nightdress on.

Elphaba smiled softly, "Time for bed."

Glinda yawned, taking the girl by the hand, "I know and you're going to bed."

Elphaba almost wined, "Why?"

Glinda laughed, "Simple, I always get to bed and you sleep on the floor. You need to get out of that habit."

Elphaba sighed, "Fine."

Glinda went underneath the covers with Elphaba.

Glinda smiled softly, "Do you think they realised I've gone?"

Elphaba laughed in return, "Definitely, we'll have to be more careful in future."

Glinda smiled, "I 'suppose. You know what, I'm tired."

Elphaba laughed, "You already told me that."

Glinda laughed in return, "I know, I'm just checking your memory."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Elphaba woke up the next morning with the sound of a soft humming. She opened her eyes, rubbing them slowly as her gaze fell on Glinda. There was the other girl, humming softly while she brushed her hair, looking intently at her own reflection. She smiled softly as she saw Elphaba shuffling in the reflection.

Glinda laughed and Elphaba looked up at her with a small smile.

Elphaba buried her face into her arms, "I do believe the greatest criminal act has just been committed."

Glinda inquired still concentrating on her hair. "Would you please share, though I do believe that I dread the answer?"

Elphaba smiled at the teasing tone, "You woke up before me."

Glinda laughed, "Oh absolutely scandalous."

Elphaba laughed in return, "Yes well maybe I'm being slightly dramatic."

Glinda couldn't help but smile, "Yes only slightly."

Elphaba got up and draped her arms around the girl, "Now stop teasing."

Glinda shrugged, "Alright but I swear if you keep going like this I'll stop being so quotable. You'll put me out of business."

Elphaba laughed, "Let's not hope for a miracle my sweet."

Glinda smiled, "Yes, far too beyond your reach."

At that Elphaba lightly slapped the other girl at the back of the head smiling all too broadly. Glinda couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

Glinda stood with a yawn, getting into her red dress, she smiled, and she thought it looked very nice on her. Elphaba got changed into her pants and shirt. Glinda stumbled down the stairs when they had packed their trunk. They walked down almost too eagerly and got the door. Glinda went to get the horse as Elphaba paid for their nights stay.

Glinda waited with the horse. Elphaba laughed as she mounted, Glinda sat behind her and they started to ride as Glinda's arms wound tightly around Elphaba. That whole day went without complication. When they got to the next inn there were guards patrolling it, inescapable for the fact that they were trying to locate the princess.

Glinda stared wide eyed and Elphaba whispered softly, "Put the horse in the stable and I'll take care of this."

Elphaba walked up to the guards, "What happened?"

One of them looked at her smiling greetings, "The princess ran away, she finally managed to escape, we're looking everywhere for her. The King is beyond distress. We've looked at every village within radius of castle but so far we've yet to come across her. Do you have any word?"

Elphaba shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know more than what you've told me."

He sighed, "Too bad. What are you doing here anyway? Last we heard you left the castle with a maid?"

Elphaba smiled, "I am with a maid. She is to accompany me to take care of my horse and shine my boots and help with the cooking when we're on the road. I'm here to take leave to the capital. I decided if I were to ask the King that he would surely refuse so I left on my own terms. I have far outlived my terms of service and deserve a break."

He smiled softly, "I couldn't agree more Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled softly at him, he was a good friend of hers. "Yes Anthony."

Anthony laughed, "I would love to meet the maid."

At that Glinda walked to Elphaba, linking arms with the other girl, "I do believe I was mentioned."

No one recognised her, simply for the fact Glinda never wore clothes like that or ever appeared so plain except for her obvious beauty.

Anthony bowed, "You are very much correct my lady."

Glinda smiled softly, "I have respect for anyone who would treat any women as a lady."

Anthony laughed softly, "Something my parents beat into me as a small child my lady. I've never been able to do otherwise, even if I tried I wouldn't know how to. Both you ladies please enjoy your stay we have other duties to attend to. Thank you graciously for your time."

At that he stood with a charming smile and left with the other guards.

As soon as they left Glinda bumped into Elphaba, "I insist of you to go out with him."

Elphaba's face went darker, "What!? He's just a friend, I couldn't and I wouldn't."

Glinda laughed softly, "Fine then, the less competition the better."

Her face went greener than normal, "What!? You want to go after him!"

Glinda smiled softly, "You sound so surprised, of course. He is a very good-looking and charming young man. It would be inhuman not to pursue him."

Elphaba blinked, "I don't believe this."

At that Glinda caught Elphaba by the hand as the entered the inn and got a room. Glinda spent little than a few minutes on her appearance and the result was astounding. She looked stunning; she was one of those people that could look amazing in almost anything.

She turned to Elphaba, "Are you coming?"

Elphaba sighed, "Yes."

They walked quickly down the stairs. Glinda walked into the bar smiling softly at Anthony. Anthony smiled back, he'd obviously paid attention to his appearance and had done a good job should Glinda say so herself.

She sat next to him. The whole night was spent flirting and smiling, exchanging old stories. The whole time Elphaba was sitting in a bore trying not to be overly protective.

Eventually Anthony stood, "Shall we dance?"

Glinda laughed and took his arm, "I was about to ask you."

They danced for hours, all the time Elphaba sat there by herself at an empty table, drinking her wine.

Eventually Anthony took Glinda to watch the stars. They sat on the bench for hours simply watching the stars. Then Anthony gently kissed Glinda on the lips and Glinda blushed with a childish smile. It had been her first kiss. When it was late Anthony stood and offered to escort Glinda to her bedroom.

On the way they found that Elphaba had fallen asleep on the table by herself with the glass still in her hand. Anthony picked her up into his arms, leading up the stairs. They then walked up the stairs where Glinda thanked him for a wonderful night and he bowed saying the pleasure was all his own.

Glinda yawned, dragging Elphaba to the bed with her as she fell asleep. With both girls holding each other in their sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked and I made no profit. **

**Chapter 5:**

Glinda sighed. Elphaba had been very unsociable this morning. She didn't even seem outraged when she'd commented on her lack of fashion sense. Normally that if anything had earned her a smile from the girl, but today nothing. Not even a small smile.

Glinda exhaled, "Alright, I give up. What burdens you so that you can't even smile?"

Elphaba blinked, "What?"

Glinda retorted, "Don't play coy with me. You've been ignoring me all morning."

Realisation began to dawn on the girl. "I'm sorry I never meant to ignore you. I've just been so busy lately. I've been thinking on where we should go next."

Glinda smiled, "Really…you're not pulling my leg."

Elphaba smiled, "I hardly could with my hands on the reigns."

Glinda countered, "Smartass."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "Mind your manners, or we'll go straight home."

Glinda huffed, "Fine."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at how adorable the other girl had just sounded. Glinda leaned her head on the girls back. She was still tired so she rested there, keeping her eyes shut.

Before long Elphaba stopped the horse so that they could eat a meal and realised that Glinda was still gripping her tightly.

Elphaba paused, "Glinda…Glinda? Glinda!"

Glinda's eyes fluttered open, "What happened?"

Elphaba sighed, "You wouldn't get off; that's what."

Glinda laughed, "Really."

Elphaba sighed, "Yes now you mind getting off of me."

Glinda flared, "If I must."

As Glinda tried to get off her horse but fell off rather suddenly. Elphaba quickly got off her horse and went to Glinda.

She asked quickly, "Are you okay?"

Glinda looked up at her. "Of course I'm fine. Though now I have a sore head."

Elphaba shook her head and helped the girl up.

Glinda huffed. "I'm not some doll that'll break. Honestly Elphaba, surely you of all people would know that."

Elphaba replied. "I'm sorry. I'm just…sometimes I forget."

Glinda looked at the girl. "You seemed too stressed lately. Maybe we should make camp or forget about going to the Capital. I don't want to be a burden Elphaba. That's the last thing I'd want to be on you."

Elphaba nodded. "I know. I think I'd like to continue our trip. You need to see what is beyond your walls."

Glinda smiled. "I have and it's beautiful. Elphaba I honestly don't want to go back to the castle. I much rather it out here, in the open air. You know since I've been here not one person has ordered me around or treaded me different. For once I feel like I belong somewhere Elphaba. I feel as if my whole world means more than just me. Do you know what I mean?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No I don't but that's fine because it makes you happy. You know I just want to make sure your happy princess."

Glinda walked to Elphaba wrapping her arms around her. "I know. Where would I be without my brave knight?"

Elphaba's felt her face go a shade darker. "You'd be where you always were Miss. We should get going Miss; it's starting to get dark. There is a village close by, just a few more hours."

Glinda nodded, "Ride on Madame Knight."

Elphaba mounted the horse as Glinda climbed behind her. She pondered her princess's confession. What did it mean? Did she have to take the girl back home or could she just mount her horse and bring the girl away from that life, but that was unthinkable. Glinda was a princess and the only heir to the crown. It would go against everything that the young knight had been taught. Not only that, but the Kingdom would crumble without a ruler. She sighed; she had to the best thing for the Kingdom, not her princess. She frowned; she would prefer to do right by her princess, but then again being in power and having that responsibility. It could be just what the girl needed. Elphaba exhaled, this was too much to think about, and no she would do what her princess wanted no matter what. It was what she'd been told to do by the girl's father. She would do as she was told.

Glinda woke that morning in a soft bed. She looked over the edge to see Elphaba sleeping in a loose shirt on the hard floor.

Glinda rubbed her eyes and stood going to the bathroom. She washed her face with a sigh. It had been a long journey so far. She walked over to Elphaba to see the girl sleeping soundly. She hoped they didn't have much more to go. She was getting tired of these long rides and little sleep. They'd been travelling for weeks. Elphaba had said they were close, that it was a few more nights until they got the Capital. Glinda sighed, should couldn't wait until they got there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Constructive criticism is always wanted by anyone who can provide it and reviews are loved. I'm sorry for the late update, I'll try to be more consistent next time. **

**Chapter 6:**

Glinda woke with a start. It was early in the morning and the golden rays of sun had started to make their unwelcome appearance.

Glinda was filled the grogginess of the morning.

"Elphie." She called out.

She opened her eyes to find that she was in bed alone. She looked around the empty room and felt a little stunned at the other girl's absence.

Her eyes started to adjust to the light. "Elphie, where are you?"

There was no answer. So gathering up her night gown, she went to look for Elphaba. Yawning, Glinda walked down the narrow hall and the stairs until she came to the inn's dinning room. And there was Elphaba, sitting in a thoughtful fashion, barely paying any attention to her surroundings.

Glinda smiled, walking until she was behind Elphaba, she caught the other girl in a warm open hug. Elphaba's face remained composed, glances at the girl who was smiling too broadly.

Glinda asked joyfully. "Elphaba, why would you be all by yourself? You should have woken me."

Elphaba's collected face broke slightly. "I thought it best to let you sleep. You seemed tired. Glinda you should have changed before you came down stairs; you look silly beyond all means, parading about in your nightdress. What would your father think?"

Glinda merely huffed. "Must you mention home. I'm here to forget about it, not to be reminded little after I wake."

Elphaba's hand came to Glinda's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Glinda nodded. "I know, that aside, do you really think I'm parading about?"

Elphaba smiled. "Yes, parading about in a pink dress that would surely blind anyone that looks at you."

Glinda moved to sit next to the other girl. "Well you always said I had to be the centre of attention. I suppose everyone has a role to fill."

Elphaba asked softly, "What do you think yours is?"

Glinda made a slight frown. "I'm not sure. I suppose, to look pretty and care for my people and have them to love me."

Elphaba spoke with concern. "There is more to life than that. You must live for yourself and not for others."

Glinda replied back slowly. "Maybe if I was ordinary, but I'm not Elphaba. I have to take care of my people and that is the duty I must fill. I am in line to the thrown. My farther will not always be around Elphaba."

Elphaba felt a slight shock at the princess's words. She hadn't thought the girl to be so responsible and so her path was set before her. After they made their way to the Capital, Glinda would forfeit her new found freedom to live in a castle, having a life dictated for her. It hardly seemed fair to allow her to taste what she couldn't have, but then again it may have also be a means for which could change her mind. Elphaba wasn't too sure, but whatever was demanded from her by her princess, she would surely follow.

Elphaba asked softly. "In your position as queen, do you plan to wed and have a husband?"

Glinda merely gazed at her own hands. "I'm not sure. I suppose I should but I want to be independent without a marriage Elphaba. I don't want my life to revolve around my husband's word. I want to live my own life and identity. I don't want to be remembered as a wife but a Queen. Did you know they say my mother died of a broken heart, because she felt that no one identified her as anything but a wife and soon to be mother. She couldn't stand it and neither can I. I think that's why my father hates me so, because I remind him of a woman he broke."

Elphaba simply stared at the girl stunned. Of all the things…this was not something she had expected. She greatly loved the princess and the more they spoke the more she hated the King. Brilliant he may have been at ruling a kingdom and his subjects, but he was a terrible father who seemed to care little for his only child. That itself made Elphaba's blood boil, after all she did love the princess.

"Glinda", Elphaba whispered, "I will never allow you to be broken, but how will you have a child? It is hardly respectable to do so out of marriage…it is unheard of, and for a Queen to, it would be more than a simple scandal."

Glinda smiled, "Elphaba I'll be a Queen and as long as I care and treat my people right, I don't think it should matter how I have my children. Besides my word will be law and if I say it is fine there is no one anything can say to defy me."

Elphaba felt a chill, for a second Glinda reminded her of her father, an iron fist and one that will see no compromise. It truly was a fearful thought.

Elphaba moved forward and held her princess. "I can only hope you won't become hard, that you'll remain good willed, that you will be remembered as a good Queen and not a feared one."

Glinda felt herself almost laugh. She moved her hand to Elphaba's hair. "I like the sound of that. Glinda the Good Queen. I only hope that is how I'm remembered, with Elphaba the Fearless by my side."

Elphaba pulled back to look at her princess. "Perhaps a different title would be fitting."

Glinda sighed gently rubbing Elphaba's hair. "Whatever you want darling. I don't care, all that matters is that you are by my side. Now I should get out of nightdress before more people stare at us."

Elphaba watched as Glinda walked away. She wasn't sure at what had just happened but she just moved to finish her breakfast and then moved to follow the princess.

They rode on for days and nights, most without an inn, barely talking to one another. One morning, after hours of riding, a castle came into view.

Glinda grinned, "Elphaba look! Look! It's the Capital."

Elphaba smile so broadly it reached her ears. "Your right, I think your going to like it there princess. I just think you'll love it."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages, if you like this story, I'd love to hear from you. How do I know anyone likes my stories if you don't say otherwise? Just to say this story is Gelphie. If you don't like it, don't read. **

**This is for thinker0 who reminded me that people actually read my stories. **

**Chapter 7:**

The Capital was filled with many oddities. A fountain filled with fish, frogs and what appeared to be baby sea-serpents, all apart of the process to save a dieing breed while stopping the fear among the people of such shy creatures. Glinda spent her first morning there wondering around with the buildings towering all around them, Elphaba merely smiled in amusement at her curious princess.

A man called out, "Elphaba, Elphaba!"

She turned around to see a scruffy young man. Elphaba looked at him critically trying to get her bearings on the man. His bear skin boots were worn from use; he must have walked a long way. He was tall, with Elphaba just meeting his nose, his skin golden from too many hours out in the sun. His hair was a dark brown that shone lightly but it was his eyes that gave him away. It was Elphaba saw those dark ocean orbs that a smile broke on her features.

"Glinda," she said, "This is John. He's an old friend of mine. I've known him since we were children. We grew up in the same village, a long way from here. What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I looked for bigger and greater things. I always told you I would. I've recently started a small business. It does well but soon I'll start a business that'll rival that of any other."

Elphaba gazed at him suspiciously "What aren't you telling me?"

"I could never hide a secret from this one," He replied to Glinda. "I run a brothel."

Glinda's eye's widened as squealed, "You run a…"Her tone hushed. "You run a brothel. They're illegal."

He shrugged. "No one ever pay's any mind. The guard comes, I bribe them and a good many of them are my customers. Its how the world works as intended."

Elphaba shrugged. "How did you get employment in this certain industry?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it just happened. First thing I'm homeless looking for work, next I'm working for a boss and then, well here I am. Anyway's how long you are here for?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. We're staying at the Blood Letter Inn."

"You can't," He said, "That's a terrible place. Stay with me."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Well not in the brothel, at my house." He ran his hand through his hair. "I have a spare room, stay there. I have to hear all about you and your friend. What do you say?"

Glinda made her presence known. "We accept."

Elphaba's head whipped straight to Glinda. "You. What? Wait I never—"

John laughed. "Then it's agreed. Here I'll write you some directions to my house and you can let yourself in."

John left grinning with Elphaba glaring at Glinda. "What possessed you to say yes? I haven't seen him in over ten years. For all we know he could be a murderer."

Glinda just laughed at the other girl. "Elphaba you worry far too much. Besides now we have more money to spend and the more money we have, the longer we can stay."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "God help me, me and the kingdom."

Glinda took Elphaba's hand and the roamed the Capital that day. It was a wonderful day filled with outlandish people and even stranger sites. The buildings were so big that they got lost and soon Glinda learned that a city wasn't truly alive until the sun fell and the night was thick in the air.

Glinda stopped at a club called that The Great Bash. It was filled with music of a lute and the chattering of a thick cloud.

Glinda smiled. "Elphie dance with me and please relax."

Before Elphaba could say boo, Glinda pulled her to the dance floor and a new song began. It went by slowly with Glinda's hand in Elphaba's. It was filled with formalities as Elphaba kept her hand with Glinda's. Gently they swayed, with precise footwork; they kept in time, mimicking the other's movements. Elphaba caught the other girl's eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. She'd never seen Glinda look at her like that before, with such concentration, it was overwhelming and for a moment Elphaba forgot about everything. All that existed was Glinda, her and their dance.

When the song finished so did the moment and as suddenly as it had come, it had left. Elphaba had never felt anything like it but as soon as she looked up at her princess and saw her eyes. She saw that they were once again filled with that unwavering conviction and again a strong unnamed feeling came over her.

Elphaba whispered softly. "Glinda, we should leave."

The girl nodded. "Yes we should."

At that Glinda took Elphaba's hand and it seemed to take on a completely different meaning to what it had meant before. Elphaba wasn't sure what to say to the princess, she had always loved her but now it took on a different meaning. Her dedication wasn't only for her friend anymore but something else. What was that something else? Elphaba couldn't say, but if she didn't know better, she would have assumed it was something that lovers felt.

Glinda took out the small bit of parchment and they went on their way to find their friends house. When they did, hands clutched, they door opened and they made their way in, walking up the stairs. Down the hall was their room with all their belongings neatly piled in the corner.

Glinda grinned in amusement. "How did all our things get in here?"

Elphaba beamed. "I'm not sure, John was always mysterious."

Glinda turned to Elphaba with her eyes meeting her. "We should go to bed."

Elphaba nodded and they both settled in bed. Elphaba felt self conscious so she moved her back to Glinda. Glinda couldn't help a small laugh as she moved her arms around the other girl kissing the back of her head gently. Elphaba closed her eyes ignoring the warm feeling that settled in her belly.

Glinda circled her arm around the other girl. "Elphie, I love you. I really do."

Elphaba gently kissed the princesses knuckle. "I love you too."


End file.
